


Скажи «нет», пропусти удар

by rwhe



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, Pre-Slash, Romantic Angst, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-22 23:57:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18538096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rwhe/pseuds/rwhe
Summary: Редко Шань будет скучать по змее, которую силой сдерут с его шеи и без которой станет легче дышать.





	Скажи «нет», пропусти удар

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Rescue](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/475033) by ringo-smile. 



Змея шипит и вьется на груди цепочкой для церковного крестика. Душит, давит и мрачно веселит тем, как пугает прохожих.

Пахнет жухлой травой и летом, но Шань чувствует только гниль. Ловит кузнечиков, сдирая об асфальт колени — старается себя развлечь. Знойно до томной духоты, до головокружения. Шею жжет чужое тело. От сухости больно глотать, таблетки прилипают к гортани. Ему всего себя как-то жалко, от себя как-то неудобно.

Привыкает. Смиряется. Терпит. Вдруг уродливая нежность пробивает его изнутри. Он начинает даже любить.

— Плохо, — говорит Хэ Тянь и точит один из своих острейших ножей. — Не позволяй себе об этом думать. Не делай так. Ты любишь неправильно. Лучше я тебя научу.

Шань скулит и боится трогать свои уши — раны свежие, теплые, сырые. Боится до ужаса. Вот бы Господь спустился по белоснежной лестнице, взял в свои пахнущие ладаном руки его лицо и вылизал всю кровь.

Вместо Господа спускается Хэ Тянь. Замахивается и бьет. Змея вытягивается, холодно шипит, мечется.

Его руки пахнут сигаретами. Ногти на них скоро пожелтеют, а Шань будет их целовать.

Но это потом. Сейчас Шань потупляет взгляд и не знает, что сказать. В мочках его ушей собрался гной, в голове — звон, на душе — страх и ярость.

Так плохо ему никогда не было и не будет. Сегодня — самый страшный день, сегодня — самая красная драка, сегодня — самый большой синяк. Сегодня вместе идут домой, отплевываясь кровью и счастливо друг другу улыбаясь.

Завтра проснется, как от кошмара, не пойдет в школу, встретит Хэ Тяня и заживет.


End file.
